


he knows

by shoutaro



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Mentioned Lee Sangyeon, Post-Break Up, Tags Are Hard
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutaro/pseuds/shoutaro
Summary: What happened after Hyunjae and Jacob broke up.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	he knows

**Author's Note:**

> hi ^^ if u haven't read the milcob au, pwede mo pa rin itong mabasa. but to get the context, read the au first.
> 
> also, this is actually a gift to the readers. na-late ko lang nai-post.

Hindi talaga alam ni Kevin kung bakit siya nandito sa harapan ng 7/11, hinihintay pumatak ang alas otso ng gabi. Hindi naman siya nagmumukhang tanga, mukhang tambay lang siguro kasi kanina pa siya nakaupo sa may bakenta lamesa sa labas. 

Why do he even bother going here? Dapat nandun na siya sa condo niya at prenteng nakahiga sa malambot na kama at nanonood ng Netflix kasama si Sangyeon. O 'di kaya, may ginagawa silang something productive.

So why did he go here? 

Ah… oo nga pala. Pumunta siya dito para bumili ng alak. Dadaluhan niya lang yung napakatanga niyang kaibigan. Kung anong pangalan ng tanga? Jacob. Bae Jacob.

Tinignan niya ang oras sa cellphone. 7:40 PM na. 

Pumasok na siya sa loob ng 7/11 at saka dumiretso sa mga alak. He scanned his eyes at the label. "Putangina, anong pipiliin ko dito?" he whispered under his breath. Tinignan niya ulit ng mabuti ang mga pangalan ng alak. Hindi siya masyadong umiinom at kung umiinom na siya, it's either si Sangyeon, Jacob o Juyeon ang pumipili ng alak na iinumin nila. Pulutan lang lagi niyang ambag. 

He quickly dialled Sangyeon's number and waited a few seconds before his boyfriend picked it up. "Oh, babe, bakit? Lasing na ba agad si Jacob?" Sangyeon asked. He chuckled. 

"Nope," he put emphasis on the 'p', "I don't know what alak should I buy. You said dapat the hard one yung bilhin ko." He heard the older laughed maybe because of his innocence. He's used now on how Sangyeon will laughed at him when he's clueless about things. 

"So?" Kevin asked. "Just buy Hennessey for him tapos soju na lang sa 'yo." 

Kevin said his good bye to his boyfriend and ended the call. Tumungo siya sa counter at binayaran yung pinamili niya, he also grabbed some chips pang pulutan nila. He checked the time again. 7:50 PM. 

He dialled Jacob's number. "Nasaan ka?" 

. . .

Bumaba siya sa kotse at nakita si Jacob na nakaupo sa bato. He couldn't help but to feel pity on his childhood best friend but kinda regretted it. Kung sa bagay, kung hindi ito isa't kalahating tanga, e 'di walang masasaktan. Bakit nga ba kailangan may masaktan? Parang hindi pumapayag yung tadhana na walang masaktan. 

Pero syempre kapag sumugal ka sa pag-ibig, parang tinanggap mo na sa isang punto ng buhay mo, masasaktan at masasaktan ka. You were bound to get hurt. Parang unspoken rule lang. Well, it's his own belief lang naman. 

Hawak hawak ang mga pinamiling alak at chips, he slowly went behind Jacob and dropped ir carefully to the ground. He's planning on surprising the older but to no avail, it looks like Jacob knew that he's behind him. 

"Nandito ka na pala," Jacob said. Kevin only nodded and sitted on the rock beside where Jacob is sitting. 

He stared at Jacob's face. Namumugto at pulang pula ang mga mata, halatang kagagaling niya na umiyak. His face looks puffy also. Ano ba kasing ginawa mo Jacob at naging ganito yung resulta ng paghihirap mo? 

Jacob also stared at him. His tears are still streaming down his face. Kevin cupped his face and wiped the tears. Hindi na niya kailangan ng permiso sa kaibigan at niyakap niya ito ng mahigpit at saka inalo ito. 

"Ayan kasi," Kevin said. "Hindi mo na naman ginamit utak mo." 

Even if Kevin said that, Jacob knew what the younger meant. Alam na alam niya kung ano ang tinutukoy ng lalaki. Hindi niya rin masisisi kung bakit ganito ang inasal ni Kevin. Dahil yung totoo, pati siya sinisisi na rin niya ang sarili. He hates himself— no, he loathes himself. 

"You know, you could've told him that we are not dating, that you are not cheating on him," he continued, "matagal ko ng sinasabi sa 'yo na sabihin mo na ng maaga. Hyunjae has all the rights to know about what we're doing." 

"He never let me expl—" 

Kevin cutted him off, "bakit mo naman sinunod? You can still explain your side. You can still said to him na yung dahilan kung bakit napapadalas yung pagsasama natin ay dahil naghahanap tayo ng paraan on how to save him." 

"For the first time, nakasalita ka ng Tagalog ng straight," Jacob said. 

Putangina. "Tangina mo gago." 

"Buti na lang pala hiniwalayan ka ni Hyunjae," Kevin said it. He knew hindi iyon dadamdamin ni Jacob. Why? Because the older expected it. Na makikipaghiwalay si Hyunjae sa kanya.

Only Kevin can stare at the bustling city… 

Kevin and his belief or opinions in love probably came from his dysfunctional family and from the fact that he was the only child and has no siblings to go on when life goes hard.

On the other side of things, medyo big deal sa kanya. Masyadong mabigat sa part niya pero kaya naman niya— mali… kinakaya niya naman kahit papaano. 

Masaya naman sila except for the occasional dispute between his parents. Kevin never stayed in the family. Wala naman na siyang rason para manatili. His mom found new love in someone that personally he thinks much better than his father. Okay na okay siya sa nahanap na bago ng nanay niya. Mas mabuti ng sa taong mahal talaga yung nanay niya. 

While his dad married another woman. Malayong malayo sa nanay niya. He couldn't describe her well na walang sasabihin na masamang adjectives. He just don't know what the right words. Maybe alam niya, ayaw niya lang masaktan yung damdamin. 

He didn't stay with his mother or his father. He already accepted the fact na hindi na mabubuo muli yung pamilya nila. But hindi niya kayang makita ang sarili na nasa gitna lamang. So when Jacob asked him if he could fly to the Philippines to stay and maybe live there. Wala siyang inaksayang oras, hindi na nga rin siya nakapag-isip ng maayos, he already agreed with it. 

Maybe he could find a much more perfect life. Wala namang perpekto sa buhay. But he's just hoping… baka lang naman. 

Kevin doesn’t harbor any ill feelings towards both of his parents. Hindi niya alam. Gano'n talaga siguro minsan? Siguro masyado nga lang siyang mabait. There are people who can love each other but when the love fades, all falls down. Kahit yung matibay na relasyon. Iyon ata ang pinaka-essence of being in a relationship, hahanap ka talaga ng rason para mas lalong magtagal yung relasyon niyo. Kevin learned later on part of his life, that only ideal relationship happens to some.

Alam niya kung gaano kahirap maghanap ng rason na manatili kahit na ayaw mo na.

Alam niya ang nararamdaman ni Jacob. Because he wished he's Hyunjae… and it's not good especially when you have a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading. thanks !! follow me on twitter for more filo aus @juyeovien <3


End file.
